This invention relates to an apparatus for controlling the behavior of a multi-wheeled automotive vehicle turning either to the left or to the right and, more particularly, to such a vehicle turning behavior control apparatus for providing different braking forces to the offside and nearside wheels of the vehicle.
For example, Japanese Utility Model Kokai No. 59-155264 discloses an anti-skid braking apparatus arranged to improve the initial vehicle heading performance by delaying the time at which brakes are applied to the offside wheels of the vehicle so as to produce a yaw moment in a direction correcting an understeer characteristic when the vehicle steering angle exceeds a predetermined value. However, such an anti-skid braking apparatus fails to provide a good vehicle turning behavior control meeting to the driver's demand during a transient condition where the steering wheel is turning. For example, the conventional anti-skid braking apparatus operates at a slow response rate and the yaw rate will rise somewhat behind an actual steering angle change when the driver turns the steering wheel at a high speed.